1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the field of electrical contacts for electrically and mechanically coupling to the conductive portion of an insulated conductor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of connecting devices for ribbon or flat cable which is generally manufactured as a series of spaced, parallel conductive elements imbedded within a flexible sheet of electrically insulative material, various forms of connecting devices commonly referred to as flat cable connectors have been designed to be coupled to the cable to provide electrical continuity between the conductors of the cable and a further electrical part or device. Such connectors generally include a series of aligned electrical contacts spaced in such manner as to coincide with the individual conductors of the cable for engagement therewith. Although relatively slow, inconvenient, and time consuming, solder and welding techniques are employed in some cases for joining the contact to a respective conductor, other connecting devices have been designed which provide a more rapid, convenient, and more reliable connection by employing specially configured contacts arranged to pierce or sever the insulation surrounding a conductor and electrically engage the resulting bared portion of the conductor. One such prior art contact is disclosed in pending Application Ser. No. 499,588, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,816, of Ronald Narozny, applicant herein, and assigned to the assignee of the instant invention, the contact including an insulation piercing head portion having a generally circular configuration, in transverse section. Two diametrically opposed longitudinal slots are provided to receive a conductor therewithin as the cable is forced downwardly against the top rim of the head portion. The circular configuration has been used extensively with flat cable having an approximate conductor spacing of 0.050 inches on centers to provide a secure, rapid, and reliable connection thereto. Recently, however, increased density flat cable having an approximate conductor spacing of 0.025 inches on centers, or one half of the above spacing, has been developed for applications requiring greater miniaturization. The need for maintaining a certain minimum spacing between a particular contact and an adjacent conductor required a substantial reduction in the size of contact employed with such increased density cable. It was found that, due to present manufacturing limitations the maximum practical reduction of the diameter of the circular configuration contact was insufficient to meet the above noted requirements, thereby creating a need for a differently configured contact which would provide the necessary reliability, convenience, and economy of manufacture while meeting the space requirements referred to above.